silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy Theories
Since the start of Luke's Silly Survivor series, there have been many events and patterns that have caused controversy or questions from fans, many believing them to be the result of curses or rigging from the production team. Below are a list of several popular conspiracy theories frequently discussed by fans. The L Phenomenon In Survivor: USA, power player Abraham Lincoln (simply referred to as "Lincoln") defeated William Howard Taft for the title of Sole Survivor. He later returned for Survivor: All-Stars and defended his title, defeating popular super villain Paul Simon. As much as Lincoln was lauded by fans, many had trouble accepting that he could defeat someone as strategic and popular as Simon, even as a returning winner. Later, in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites, fan favorite L Lawliet defeated Blaze the Cat at Final Tribal Council. He then returned two seasons later for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and defended his title against Miles "Tails" Prower and Roger Waters. Just like with Lincoln, the fact that L was able to defeat such a power player that everyone expected to win, Waters, was head-scratching. Several fans saw the connection between both two-time winners, both of which went by names that started with L. The phenomenon continued and reached the height of its popularity after Lelouch Lamperouge won both Survivor: Variety 2 and Survivor: Game Changers. Unlike with Lincoln and L, many saw Lelouch's victories coming. It became evident at this point that all three winners had last names that began with the letter L, and each went by names that also started with the letter. The three have all been inducted into the Hall of Fame, as well as received praise from fans and production alike. Possible Explanation When addressing the issue, the producers chalked the theory up to coincidence. As surprising as Lincoln and L's second victories seemed to be, they were not impossible. Lincoln's opponent Paul Simon had been very popular with fans, but not as popular with those he played alongside. The Jury members of All-Stars that voted for Lincoln each agreed that the winner was far more charismatic than his rival, and that Simon would not have won against anyone. However, Jury members Squidward Tentacles and Sue Ellen Armstrong claimed that they would have voted for Winnie the Pooh had he reached the finals instead of Lincoln. Neither of L's victories were without flaw, as he won in a tiebreaker both times. His first win was determined by the ejection of the first Jury member in the revote, who had voted for his opponent Blaze. His second was determined by Second Runner-Up Tails, who was far closer to L than to Waters. The Curse of the Ring "The Curse of the Ring" has become a popular topic among Survivor fans. The theory highlights the fact that since the introduction of the Power Ring twist, just about every winner has either played a Power Ring or had a Power Ring played on them. This is mostly linked to the famous moment in Survivor: Arklay Mountains when Claire Redfield infamously used the Power Ring to eliminate Helena. She would later go on to win the season, despite her ring play taking place 33 days prior. The curse later resurfaced in Survivor: Sound Stage 4, when George Michael eliminated Bonnie Tyler with a ring, and would later win for unrelated reasons. The theory gained immense traction when Lelouch Lamperouge used his Magic Wand as a Power Ring to eliminate Prince in Survivor: Game Changers, and would later win the game. In the next season, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu had a Power Ring played to save her, and she would go on to win the season. The curse gained its title, "Curse of the Ring", when a new ring artifact, the Fatality Ring, was instated in Survivor: Earthrealm, which supposedly held the same curse. Reptile played the ring on Li Mei, and would later win for reasons unrelated to the play. Barry Burton used the same ring in the next season, which he also won. In the next season, Hatsune Miku used a Power Ring to save Megurine Luka, and both made up the final two. In Survivor: New Zack Island, Gen Fu had a Fatality Ring played on him, and later won. The curse was thought to be "killed" in Survivor: Hoenn, when fans heavily anticipated Tropius to win the season, who happened to have been saved by a Power Ring earlier. In a shocking turn of events, Tropius lost the game. However, the curse reignited in Survivor: Recycled Triplicate, when the twist returned and MAYU won the game shortly after having a Power Ring played on her. The curse was once again killed in Survivor: The New All-Stars, when Gordon Ramsay, the only finalist not to have played a ring, won it all. It remained dead until Survivor: World Wide Web, when winner Doug had a Power Ring played on him. The traction returned in the next season with the introduction of Destruction Rings, which Rodan used to take out Jet Jaguar and win the season. Since then, the curse has become less prominent, but has remained an occasional feature that fans scarcely fail to point out. Possible Explanation There have been a few possible explanations behind the frequency of winners that use ring artifacts. Production acknowledged it as "not a curse, but actually quite the opposite." and explained that a ring usage creates a strong presence for someone in the game that would not have had it otherwise. While many ring uses are not directly related to the contestant's win, they establish a player's presence and often leave an impression, therefore players that use artifacts are estimated as more likely to win than players that do not.